Surviving
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid finds out he has a brain tumor. It's the treatable kind but still changes him. How will the team react when they learn how ill their friend really is? UPDATED! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Why won't these plot bunnies just STOP? In my defense I do try to update older fics as much as possible!**

_"We regret to inform you Mr. Reid that you do indeed have a brain tumor. Luckily it's the treatable kind, but you're going to have to have it operated on right away."_

Reid was in a daze after that news. He had always been afraid of his mind, of going crazy. But he never once thought of a brain tumor.

He couldn't think straight. Not to mention the headaches were getting worse.

The doctor had prescribed him some pills but he was afraid of getting addicted to them.

He rubbed his forehead as he sat at the desk. The sentence was repeated over and over again.

"Hey kid," Morgan said quietly. "You all right?"

"What?"

"You keep rubbing your forehead, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just a..headache."

He'd have to tell sooner or later, but he wanted it to be later.

He wanted things to be normal, just for a little while longer.

The others glanced at each other. They knew something was up, but didn't want to say anything.

"Hey Reid," JJ said. "Can you tell us exactly where the UnSub said he went to school? I've been trying to find papers on that but there's nothing saying anything about that part of his history."

"Um yeah sure it's..."Reid paused. It was a struggle to remember. Normally things came to him like it was nothing, but now everything was fuzzy.

"Reid?" Emily asked. They were all looking for him. He rubbed his head again.

"It's um..."He looked up, worry in his eyes. "I don't remember."

They stared at him, in utter shock.

"You don't remember?" Garcia asked softly. "But...you have an Eidetic memory."

"I...I know I do...I just can't remember...it...right now..." _damn it why couldn't he remember the name of the school?_

They could tell the kid was struggling.

"Okay Reid, you need to go to the doctors," Morgan said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What? No I don't." Reid sounded desperate now. He wanted so badly to hide this news from him.

"Those headaches and YOU of all people not being able to remember a little fact like that is NOT a good thing." Real worry was painted in Morgan's voice.

"I agree," Emily said as she nodded. Worry was in her eyes too.

"It's nothing." Reid assured them.

"Has this happened to you before?" JJ asked softly.

"Well no..."

"Then it's something," Morgan finished. His big brother tone was starting to come through and Reid could tell when that happened there was no changing Morgan's mind.

"Really! Guys I DON'T need a doctor!"

"YES you do." Garcia stood up. "I'll drag you there myself if I have to."

"You know she will," Morgan added, trying to lighten the mood.

Reid sighed, frusteration sinking in. It was clear that this whole normal act was NOT going to work.

"I don't need to go to the doctors okay?"

"WHY don't you?" Morgan challeneged.

"Because!" Reid finally threw his hands up in the air. "BECAUSE I've already been to the doctors!"

They stared at him in utter silence.

"What." Morgan said it as a statement, not a question.

Tears were in Reid's eyes.

"I've already been to the doctors," he mumbled.

"And?" Garcia sounded terrified.

"And...it's not good."

"What is it?" There was a don't jerk with me kid tone in Morgan's voice and Reid winced at it.

"It's..."Reid swallowed and looked at them hating his privacy torn away like this. But knowing he could never really have kept it a secret from the, "I...I have a brain tumor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update some of my older fics :)**

They stared at him in shock. Morgan felt life drain from him.

"Brain...tumor?"

Reid nodded.

"They can operate on it," he said quickly. "But it'll still be a while before I recover from it completly..."

"Oh my God," whispered Garcia and JJ's blue eyes watered with tears.

Morgan's eyes closed.

"How long have you known?"

Reid sighed.

"A days."

"A few days!"Emily cried out. "And...And you didn't tell us?"

Reid blinked back tears.

"I wanted things to remain normal, for as long as possible. To pretend I wasn't sick."

Morgan was shaking. He couldn't believe Reid was this sick.

"Reid..."Garcia's voice trailed off.

"Did you tell Hotch yet?" Morgan asked.

Reid started to shake his head but a voice was interrupted.

"Tell Hotch what?" Hotch. Reid started to tremble a bit.

Hotch stood there in front of the group.

"Reid? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Reid looked at Morgan who sighed.

"You should probably tell him."

Reid knew that Morgan was right.

He stood up and tried to take deep calming breaths.

"I'd like to see you alone, sir."

Hotch nodded.

"Very well." He placed his folders under his arms and Reid slowly followed. Morgan winced at the timing of the situation as he was still adjusting to the shock of Reid being this sick.

Reid sat in the chair in Hotch's office.

Hotch sat as well. He had a feeling he should be nervous. Whatever this news was, it clearly wasn't good.

Reid licked his lips.

"I...guess there's no easy way to say this," he sighed. He lowered his eyes. Hotch had no idea what to expect. "I'm sick," he said quickly, ripping off the bandaid. "Like...really sick. I have a brain tumor."

Hotch stared at him, shock hitting him like a wave.

"What?" He couldn't believe it. _Reid has a brain tumor?_

That wasn't possible...

"It's treatable," Reid said quickly as he noticed Hotch's face. "But I'm going to have to have surgery soon...really soon. And it'll take a while to recover from that."

Hotch nodded but his mind was still processing what was happening.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier sir," said Reid quickly. "It's just...I needed things to be normal...just for a little while."

Another nod. Reid bit his lip, not liking the silence.

"You're...not mad at me, are you?"

"What?" Hotch lookd up at that. "No of course not...it's just a lot to process, Reid. And I'm sorry, so sorry."

Reid nodded solemnly, not sure if he believed him yet. Suddenly something felt odd inside of Reid. As if his body couldn't sit still. He felt his leg start to jerk.

Hotch stared at him.

"Reid? Are you okay?" He pushed his chair back as he noticed more jerking from Reid's legs, andf finally from his entire body. It was like he was having some kind of fit. Real panic siezed Hotch. "Reid? Reid!" He rushed towards Reid when the kid slid to the floor and continued jerking. Hotch leaned over Reid's body, his entire face white. Oh God, what the hell was happening?

"Reid? Reid! Help! Someone! I need help!"


End file.
